Hugging Gibbs
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs is feeling frisky... My first Kibbs story...enjoy! :)


**I don't own anything, just entertainment only. :)**

**Enjoy and review! :) **

**~Hugging Gibbs~ **

Gibbs had slept over at Kate's place last night. This morning, they moved around each other easily as they showered and got ready for the day. Kate got breakfast ready in the kitchen wearing only a fuzzy bathrobe, untied and loosely draped around her.

Gibbs wandered in and declared that he wanted a hug. Demanding hugs was kind of out of character for him, so she turned around to ask him why. That's when she realized that he was naked.

She laughed. "Too bad! You don't get one."

"Why not?" he protested, looking hurt.

"Because it will be weird! You're naked."

"So what? It's nothing you haven't seen before," he grinned at her prudishness and swiped at her robe, managing to grab it and pull it off before she could react. "Anyways, now you are too."

She snatched up a dishtowel and attempted to cover herself, "Hey! That just makes it more weird!"

He laughed again, "What's wrong? It's just skin."

He made a grab for her, she squealed, darting away from him and fled down the hall.

He caught her before she made it into her room and pulled her to him. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck and wrapped his own tightly around her waist. She giggle and settled into the hug.

"There," he said. "See? What's so bad about a little skin?" he squeezed her tighter.

She hugged him back and he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Kate relaxed and leaned into him as he walked her backwards into the wall. He pressed his body up against hers breathing heavily against her neck.

"After everything we've done, I can't believe you're still shy."

His voice was husky, and the feeling of his hot breath against her cheek and neck had her heart racing. She found it funny how in mere seconds, he can switch like that, going from being her sweet funny friend to a smoking hot sexy guy that she'll never be able to resist.

She let him push her legs apart with his knee. He held her tight against him with one arm, leaning his chest into hers, pinning her back against the wall. He stroked her with the other hand, trailing it down her back, over her hips, and down to her pussy.

He gently stroked the soft bare lips. He teased her clit with his thumb while letting his fingers slide along her slit. A slow heat bloomed in her pussy and spread throughout her body.

She arched against him and felt his cock hardening against her leg. She alternated between clinging to him and running her hands up and down his back and into his hair. He was still breathing heavily into her neck and now, they were both breathing hard.

He continued to rub her clit while his fingers glided back and forth through her folds. She's very wet. But he didn't dip his fingers inside. He just went back and forth spreading the wetness.

His lips grazed her neck, she moaned and tangled her hands in his hair. She tried to press against him so his fingers would slide inside her, but he pulled his hand away and instead reached up to her breasts. Her nipples were like hard little pebbles. He rubbed his palm over one of them then took it in his mouth, gently raking his teeth over it before licking and sucking.

It felt as though waves of electricity radiated from her nipples to her pussy, coiled through her belly, and shot out through her head. When he pulled away, She gasped.

She pushed him back and they tumbled onto her bed. He laid back and puts his hands behind his head and watched her as she took him slowly into her mouth.

God...He tasted good.

She licked and sucked him like a mad woman, soon his hands moved into her hair. He moaned as she swirled her tongue and sucked him up and down.

He pulled her up onto the bed beside him and leaned over, his hand moved between her legs again, teasing. He thumbed her clit and stroked his fingers lightly over her lips. She tried to guide him to push his fingers into her, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. Then he continued to tease her.

She squirmed against him. She want him to touch her inside. He teased the entrance to her pussy with one finger, easing it in only slightly. She writhed and tried to arch up against his hand, but he withdrew and went back to rubbing her clit.

He stroked her pussy again and she felt two fingers at her opening this time. She whimpered.

"Shhhh..." he whispered into her ear.

He continued to thumb her clit, then penetrated her with two fingers. Gently, he stroked her in and out. She strained against his hand, he still had a firm grip on her wrists.

Slowly, he fucked her with his fingers and she wriggled under him. He pulled his fingers from her and she moan in frustration.

Then, the weight on the bed shifted, he pushed her knees up and farther apart. He positioned his cock and started to unhurriedly rub the head up and down her slit. Bit by bit, he eased himself into her. Her body shivered under him. Her vaginal muscles quivered and clenched around his cock. When he couldn't get in all the way, he pulled out before guiding himself in more firmly and deeply. He let go of her wrists and gripped her around her waist, pulling her firmly into him. He thrusted into her, she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

He started to thrust in long slow strokes. She reached down and grabbed his butt cheeks as she tried to pull him deeper inside her. He pumped some more. He stroked and grind and stroked and grind, faster and faster until he was only stroking, hard and deep.

Suddenly, her body jerked and her pussy started to pulse around his hard cock. He plunged deeply a few more times and let himself go. Her pussy spasmed and tightened more around his cock as she felt his hot cum shoot into her.

He sighed loudly and fell back onto the bed beside her. She curled up beside him and threaded her arms through his.

She giggled, "I think I like hugging you when you're naked!"  
He laughed. "See. You should never be afraid to try new things."

They dozed for a bit and then finally got up to finish getting ready for the morning. And all day long, she thought about how she will never turn him down the next time he asks for a hug, even if he's naked.

**~The End~**


End file.
